I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to attachments for archery bows and, more particularly, to a pre-cocking attachment for an archery bow.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Archery bows, by their very nature, are physically difficult to cock, aim and fire due to the large tension of the bow string. When hunting for game, it is a frequent occurrence that between the time the hunter sights the game and properly cocks and aims the bow, the game has disappeared.
There are a number of previously known cross bows which overcome the above mentioned disadvantage of archery bows. Such cross bows maintain the bow string in its fully cocked position and releases the bow string with its arrow upon the simple depression of a trigger. It is unlawful, however, to hunt game with cross bows in many parts of the country.